New School,New Friends,New Feelings
by RainbowLive
Summary: I'm New So It Might Not Be Great. Please Read/Review Its All SPEMILY (Spencer And Emily) I Will Have Aria And Hannah's Relationships Poking In But I'm New This Is My First Fic.. Rated M For Later Chapters.


**Disclaimer I Own None Of This I Am Just Borrowing The Characters For My Own Personal Use 3 SPEMILY **

**Emily's P.O.V**

Emily Stood In Front Of Her Mother Wearing A Dark Green Ruffled Shirt And Black Leather Pants. Agh Mom I Can't Wear This ! Its My First Day I Cant Look Like A Horse Just Shit Me Out !," Emily Screeched.

Emily Fields! Watch Your Mouth!," Ms Fields Yelled At Her Daughter.

I'm Sorry Mom, But Seriously Can You Help Me Find The Boxes With My Clothes", Emily Pleaded

Maybe You Should Just Stay Home Today Unpack,Find All Of Your Things." Ms Fields Suggested.

No Thanks, I Can't Miss My First Day That's So Lame." Emily Said As She Walked Away From Her Mother Who Was Now Rummaging Through A Box.

Okay Emily, So Do You Want Me To Drive You?"She Said Turning Around To See Her Daughter Had Already Left To Find Some Clothes.

Emily Shuffled Through Dozens Of Boxes In Till She Found One Marked **Jeans&Shirts**.She Ripped The Box Open And Shuffled Through Its Contents In Till She Pulled Out A Dark Blue Belly Rise Shirt And Some Black Skinny Jeans. Emily Quickly Changed And Looked Over Herself In The Mirror. "I Hope I Look Okay." Emily Muttered To Herself.

She Stumbled Outside And Into The Passenger Seat Of Her Mothers Mercedes-Benz.

Well What Took You So Long?"Ms Fields Asked In Curiosity

I Had To Change Out Of Those Retched Clothes." Emily Replied Motioning To Her New Clothes.

Hmm.. I Liked The Horse Shit Better." She Replied Pulling At The Hem Of Her Daughters Shirt Trying To Cover Thee Exposed Skin.

Ha You're Not Funny, Now Hurry I Don't Want To Be Late!" Emily Chuckled.

Ms Fields Pulled Out Of The Driveway Of There New Home, Off To Em's New School.

So...Do You Think There's Going To Be A Hot Tour Guide?" Emily Casually Asked.

Probably Going To Be A Smart Uptight Girl, Not Your Type." Her Mother Laughed The Last Part Out.

I Don't Have A "Type"." Emily Half Yelled Half Laughed.

They Arrived At The School Just In Time.

Bye Mom See You Later." Emily Half Yelled As She Walked Away.

Bye Sweetheart, Love You!'" She Replied As She Pulled Off.

Emily Walked Up To The Doors Of Her New High School, She Held Her Breath Ass She Pushed The Double Doors Open.

Welcome To Your New School." Emily Muttered To Herself.

Emily Found Herself In Front Of The Office Door Nervous To Go In.

Why Are You So Nervous Be Excited! New School New Start! What Is Wrong With You. Emily Was Having A Mental Argument With Herself In Till She Felt A Warm Hand On Her Shoulder, Emily Turned Around Only To Be Jaw Dropped At The Sight Of The Gorgeous Girl In Front Of Her.

Spencer Looked At The Beautiful Yet Unusual Girl In Front Of Her. She Was Gorgeous The Way Her Black Curls Framed Her Perfect Face Her Skin Tone The Perfect Shade Of Tan. Spencer Decided It Was Time To Speak. Um... Are You Lost?

Emily Snapped Out Of Her Trance To Answer The Beautiful Girls Question. Um... No I'm New Here I'm Just... Well This Is Going To Sound Silly But I'm Nervous To Go In And Get Everything Set Up." Emily Said Hiding Her Face As Much As She Could .

Why? Oh And I'm Spencer By The Way." Spencer Said Realizing This Was Most Likely The Girl She Was Chaperoning Around The School.

Because If I Go In There It Means We Actually Moved...And I'm Emily."Emily Replied With A Soft Smile That Didn't Really Reach Her Eyes.

Oh. I'm Sorry...But You Should Go In You Know, There's some Really Great People In This School You'll Like It I Promise."Spencer Said In A Sincere Tone.

Um. Okay Are You Going In Here As Well? She Asked As She Had Noticed The Girl Had Come Closer To The Door Of The Office.

Yea, I Actually Think I'm Your Guide!"Spencer Chuckled Out.

Emily Chuckled Softly."O Really ? Well Then I Guess You Can Help Me Not Be Nervous As You Show Me Around." She Said Jokingly

Oh Definitely! Although I'm One Hundred Percent Positive That Your Going To Fit In Just Fine! Spencer Said As She Opened The Office Door For Her And Emily To Step In.

Ms Hastings! Your Late Stated Their Principle.

Uh,I.. Spencer Stuttered. Emily Jumped In Then Um, Sorry I Was Lost And Nervous About My First Day Here," She Looked at The Intimidating Woman.

Ms Fields I Presume? The Lady Said.

Yup That's Me Emily Said In A Mock Tone.

Well Nice To Meet You I'm Your Principle, I Assume Your Here For You Schedule And I.D., You Already Became Acquainted With Your Guide No I Just Need You To Sign This, And Spencer Here Will Take You To Your First Class Of The Day."Mrs Gonzalez Said Slightly Rushed.

She Was Confused At How Fast The Women Had Gotten All That Out.

Well Okay." She Said As She Grabbed The Paper And Pen, And Signed The Admission Sheet. she Took Her Schedule. "Here You Go ." She Said Handing Her Back The Admission Sheet And Receiving Her I.D. In Its Place.

Take Her To Her Classes, You Are To Leave 5 Minutes Before The Bell To Meet Her At Her Class, We Want Her First Day Here To Be Good Ms Hastings !" Mrs Gonzalez Said In Her Stern Tone.

Yes Mam!" Spencer Replied In Her Most Uptight Tone.

Emily And Spencer Walked Out Thee Office.

So Whats Your First, Well Third Period Class." Spencer Asked With A Slight Chuckle.

Emily Giggled As She Replied English With Mr Fitz ?

Seems As If We Are In The Same Class."She Said As She Led Emily To Their Class.

Spencer And Emily Walked Into The Packed English Class, Emily Looking Flushed And Nervous.

Hey Mr Fitz This Is Emily Fields Shes Are New Student." Spencer Informed Him On The Girl That No One Knew. Come With Me." She Whispered To Emily.

Emily's Body Was On Fire As The Warm Breath Of The Beautiful Stranger Hit Her Ear And Neck, But Never The Less She Complied With Her Orders And Followed Her To Two Empty Seats Towards The Back Of The Class.

Hey Spence Who's The New Girl? Friend Or Foe? Aria Asked.

Friend." She Whispered Back.

Aria Turned and Whispered It To Hannah.

30 Minutes Later The Bell Rang Informing Them It Was Lunch Time.

Spencer Grabbed Emily's Arm As She Came Out Of The English Class And Led Her To The Lunch Room Table Where 2 Other Girls Were Sitting.

Emily This Is Hannah The Blonde And Aria The Brunette, There My Bestfriend's And Who We Are Going To Be Sitting With For Lunch, If That's Okay With You.?" Spencer Said In a Soft Loving Tone That None Of Her Friends Has Ever Heard Before.

Hi, And Yes That's Fine With Me. I Shall Make New Friends." She Said Quietly.

Hi." Aria And Hannah Said In Union. Your Really Pretty and Fit!." Hannah Said. Do You Play any Sports ?." Aria Questioned.

Um, Thanks And Yes I Used To Swim." She Said In A Sad Soft Tone.

Do You Not Swim Anymore?" Spencer Asked Noticing That She Had Said Used To.

Well No I Left My Team When I Moved And I Wasn't Sure Where Or If Rosewood Had A Team.

Well Of Course We Have A Team In Are School!" Aria Yelped

Yea Its A Great Team, O My Gosh We So Have To Get You Signed Up! Spence Lets Take Her Now ?!" Hannah Screeched With So Much Excitement That It Made Emily Giggle.

Chill Out Han! Can You Let Her Eat First And What If She Doesn't Want To Go Today Or At All For That Matter! Did You Think Of That Huh Han? "Spencer Asked Jokingly.

Hannah Looked At Emily With Questioning Eyes. I'm Good, I Can Go Now I Don't Think I Wanna Eat This Mystery Meat Anyways. If That's Okay With You That Is." Emily Said Looking At Spencer Who Was Paying Close Attention To What Emily Was Saying.

No It's Fine With Me I Have To Give Coach My Field Hockey Slip Anyways." She Replied Looking Down Then Back Up At Emily.

You Play Field Hockey? That's So Cool! I've Never Actually Seen A Game Tho." She Said.

Well We Have A Game Friday, If You Want To Come." Spencer Said Saying The Last Part Slowly.

Really You Wouldn't Mind? She Questioned.

No, That Would Actually Be Really Great." She Said Excitedly

Meanwhile Hannah And Aria Are Watching The Interesting Exchange Between There Usually Uptight Bestfriend And This New Girl.

She Seems A Little Flirty Don't Ya Think?" Hannah Questioned.

Hannah! That's Not Funny Shes Just Being Friendly! Don't Criticize The Girl! Aria Giggled Out.

They Arrived At The Girls Locker Room And Walked Strait For The Coach.

Mrs Torres This Is Emily Fields Shes New Here, But I Heard Shes An Amazing Swimmer So I Thought I Would Bring Her To You."Spencer Said Excitedly.

Amazing Swimmer Huh?" Mrs Torres Replied Emphasizing "Amazing".

I Wouldn't Say Amazing I'm Okay. I've Been On Swim Teams Since I Was 5." Emily Stated Nervously.

Do You Have Time To Do A Run Over For Me?" Mrs Torres Questioned.

Uh.. "She Looked At Spencer For Help.

Of Course She Has Time! We Have Your Class After Bell Said Matter Of Factually.

Not Me!" Hannah Said Sadly.

Me Either ! Aria Pouted.

Well Then Bye Girls." Mrs Torres Said As The Bell Rang.

Don't Worry Guys You'll See Her During Her Meets And Practice! Spencer Said Noticing Her Bestfriends Long Faces.

That's If I Make The Team! Em Said Softly.

Your Going To Make The Team, Your Going To Kill This Practice Em."Spencer,Aria And Hannah Said In Union.

Emily Smiled In Return And Grabbed The Suit,Cap, And Goggles Mrs Torres Was Handing Her. 

* * *

Spencer And All Thee Other Occupants Of The Gym Class Were Seated On The Bleachers Suited And Ready For Gym.

Okay Guys, We Have A New Student And She Is Going To Swim For Us. I Hear Shes Amazing, After She Is Finished You all Will Do 5 Laps Then You Can Go Change." Mrs Torres Said To The Bored Looking Children

Just Then Emily Walked Out All Suited Up. She Looked Around And Noticed The Now Semi-Full Room,Yet Her Eyes Landed On Spencer Hastings This Strange Beautiful, Before She Could Finish Her Thought She Heard Mrs Torres Calling Her.

EMILY!" Mrs Torres Said For The Third Time.

Uh..Huh...Yes?" Emily Said Shakily.

YOU DIDN'T MENTION SHE WAS HOT!" Some Random Guy Yelled Through The Crowed Of People Which Earned Her Chants And Groans For Agreements From Others.

Emily Waited For The Signal. She Lunged Into The Water And Once Her Body Was Fully Enveloped She Was At Peace, She Zoned Everything But Her Swimming Out. She Came Up To A Jaw Dropped Coach And A Few Stunned Looking Students Including Spencer.

O My Gosh, You Broke A Record Your, Wow." The Coach Said Stunned.

Um Thanks! Emily Said Proud Of Herself.

Spencer Hopped Off The Bleachers And Ran Strait To Emily As The Coach Told Everyone To Do Laps.

O My God! Your Amazing! Your So Fast! Spencer Squealed Out.

Emily Giggled And Motioned For The Lockers So Spencer Could Come With Understood And Followed Emily Into The Locker Rooms.

I Can't Believe I Broke A Record!" Emily Squealed Finally Feeling Comfortable.

I Can't Believe It Either, I Told You Your AMAZING!

Just Then Paige Walked In and Glared At Emily.

Woah What Was That? Emily Questioned Creeped Out.

That Was Paige Mccullers Shes The Captain Of The Swimming Team, You Beat Her Record !" Spencer Said.

Oh... She Seemed, Upset.

Spencer Nodded In Agreement And Allowed Emily To Get Changed.

It Was The Last Class Of Th Day And Emily Was Happy Because She Shared It With A Certain Brunette.

Hey Spencer." Emily Greeted As She Met Her At Her 9th Period Class.

AP Biology" Spencer Read Off Her Schedule Looks Like We Have The Same Class She Said Excitedly.

Yea I Noticed That To " Emily Replied.

Look At Them Aria Don't Say They Wouldn't Make The Worlds Most Cutest Lesbian Couple Ever! "Hannah Said Jokingly.

One! Spencer Is STRAIT And Two! I'm Pretty Sure New Girl Is Two!

Don't Judge A Book By It's Cover Ari, Judge It By Its Actions " Hannah Winked As She Walked Away.

**AP Biology **

Noel Tapped Spencers Shoulder

What Do You Want Noel." Spencer Said Flatly.

Can You Give This To Emily." He Said With A Smile As He Handed Her A Piece Of Paper With His Name And Number.

Spencers Blood Began To Boil And She Had No Idea Why. She Slowly Handed Emily The Paper As She Looked Down Into Her Biology Book Knowing Her Face Was Red With Unknown Anger, She Peeked Up To See Emily's Reaction To Noel Giving Her His Number. Emily Opened The Piece Of Paper That Was Handed To Her. And Starred At Awkwardly. She Grabbed Her Pen And Wrote "Sorry Your Not My Type". She Tapped Spencer And Whispered Hand This Back To Him. Spencer Complied And Handed Noel The Paper Back.

So What Was That Letter ? Spencer Asked.

He Gave Me His Number." Emily Said As She Continued Her Work.

Then Why'd You Give It Back! Noel Con Is A Great Catch!" Spencer Said.

Noel Turned His Head After Reading The Note And Then Whispered To His Friends.

He Might Be A Great Catch But He Isn't Really My Type." Emily Said Matter Of Factually.

So Whats Is Your Type. Like Sean? Or Something Ohhh Or Do You Like Nerdy Boys?" Spencer Questioned.

Emily Turned Her Whole Body To Face A Fidgeting Spencer. "I Don't Really Know"Emily Said.

Ohh Spencer Giggled Out.

Emily Smiled And Looked Down.

So Do You Want...Spencer Didn't Gets To Finish What She Was Saying As The Bell Rang To Announce Dismissal.

Emily Giggled At The Frustrated Face Spencer Was Making.

What's So Funny" Spencer Said In A Whiny Tone.

Noting."She Replied As She Collected Her Things To Wait For Her Mother Outside.

Fine, Do You Want A Ride." Spencer Suggested Rather Then Asked.

No Thanks My Mom Is Picking Me Up."She Smiled Softly.

Okay Bye Em, See You Monday." Spencer Said Chipperly.

Bye!" Emily Said As She Watched Spencer Walk Off.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

**Update Soon Please Review Xoxo**


End file.
